Lot 37
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: After the events of Auction Cecil is scared, he just wants a little comfort even if he doesn't believe everything will be alright.


Stupid. He was so damned stupid. It was one of the few thoughts that had been running through his mind after the auction had ended. He had ran, he had ran out of the studio all the way to the place of the auction just for...Just for nothing. He had panicked; he had panicked and he had lost, he wasn't entirely sure what he had lost. He had walked back to the studio, people glancing at him giving sad sympathetic looks much like the ones given at a funeral. He had lost himself or a part of himself, he wasn't even sure what had been lost. Nobody would tell him and it frustrated him beyond words. He had sat in his booth crying until it was time to go back on the air, he had pretended he was as alright as he possibly could be in his current situation. He couldn't help, but think about whoever had bought him. God even to think that terrified him, angered him. On his way back to his apartment he had been paranoid at every car and passing shadow; he didn't know what to expect now. Every sound made him jump, when he walked into his dimly lit apartment he expected to find some monster, some menacing figure that would now control every aspect of his life. Wasn't it bad enough Strex Corp. seemed to own him so fully? Were they the ones who bought him, oh God what if they had?

He felt his heart pounding quickly again, felt that returning urge to just run, but run to where? He had nowhere to go, this was his only home, and he'd never think of leaving. This wasn't even home anymore.

Knocking at the door startled him, he stared at the locked door for the longest time; fear froze him. What if it was the person who had bought him, what if they were here to take him away? What if they simply bought him so that they could kill him or lock him away some place? God he didn't want to die, there were so many things he needed to do and say. The knocking turned to frantic pounding, he forced himself forward quickly unlocking and opening the door.

Carlos stood on the other side, eyes wide with a fearful panic that surely matched the look in Cecil's own eyes. His hair was messed as if he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly for the past hour or so. Without a word he pulled Cecil into his arms holding him tightly; the slightly taller man relaxed into his grasp. He buried his face against the crook of the scientist's neck and before he knew it he was crying again. Carlos moved them into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind them. He sat down on the couch pulling Cecil down with him, the radio host curled up against his side, gripping tightly to his right arm as if he didn't hold onto him for just a second then he'd be taken away.

"I heard your show, I thought about going, but you told me after...You told me after Strex bought out the station not to come by anymore. God Cecil I should have..."

The older man shook his head.

"No I-I'm happy that you didn't show up and try to do anything, besides they wouldn't have let you in. You don't make enough money and they only let me in, because of Strex...Oh God, I'm so scared; I don't know what's going to happen to me Carlos. I'm scared, I just...I can't do this."

A comforting hand rubbed circles on his back, he tried to steady his breathing, but it was hard to contain his overwhelming panic or the tears falling from his Obsidian black eyes. He could only find comfort in the man holding him firmly, showing that he didn't plan on letting go.

"It'll be okay, we'll find out what's going on. Maybe they weren't selling you, it could have just been something else...We'll figure it out, we'll fix this; together."

Cecil attempted a smile at the way his boyfriend was trying so hard to be strong, to be optimistic at the moment.

"I don't think there's much to do, just wait and see what happens. I'm scared they'll just take me, I don't even know who they are or he or she. Why, why were they selling me? Who would...God what are they going to do to me."

"Cecil, nobody is going to take you. Okay? I will not let anyone take you away."

There was an overwhelming amount of determination in his voice, such a protective feeling to his embrace. Cecil settled himself onto the younger man's lap, head resting against his chest; his heart beat a less frantic beat than Cecil's, but only slight.

"It's going to be okay Cecil, I'll make sure that it's okay. Nobody is going to take you away or hurt you. I know I'm...I know I'm not a great boyfriend Cecil, but I won't let anybody hurt you or...They won't get you."

"You're a great boyfriend, you're here right now. Just stay with me, tonight; I just need you with me right now. I need somebody honest who I can trust, I trust you more than I even trust myself...I hardly even know myself anymore. Please just stay with me."

Carlos pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Yeah, I promise; I'll stay with you Cecil. I'll always stay with you."

He felt himself calm just a bit more, he closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the younger mans' beating heart, the sound of his breathing, and his occasional promises to protect him against whatever danger was coming their way. He trust him, he was honest, and good; not perfect, but he was honest.


End file.
